


Shadows Of Evil - Buried

by CaptainLoki115



Series: Shadows of Evil [5]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLoki115/pseuds/CaptainLoki115
Summary: Angel and Blaire stumble across the rift, a massive nuke crater near an old mining operation, having come across a group of survivors containing a famous Irish action actor, the duo find themselves buried in an old mining town that has sunk into the earth. Survival just got more complicated and Blaire and Angel must work together with the Tranzit gang to escape this old West town, it's time to saddle up partner. Contains violence and course language, Call of Duty Blackops zombies Tranzit characters and others mentioned are owned by Treyarch and Activision not me, fma characters mentioned are owned by Hiromu Arakawa, Blaire Taylor is owned by Gellyfish T and Angel Cain is owned by yours truly. Liam neeson is owned by himself ;)





	1. Buried

The sun glared down, cattle skeletons lay half buried in the sand, sweat poured from brow and ripped onto the scorched dirt road. I pulled my hat down more to deter the suns rays, in the haze of heat waves a medley of buildings appeared to be mirages in the distance. Blaire trudged behind me to my left, flanked by roy , Edward and Nikolai. As the buildings got closer I could make out the silouttes of humans, it looked like they were under attack from the undead, I broke into a run, gun in hand I rushed the mass of zombies and hailed bullets upon them, Blaire had followed my lead and together we took them down with ease. The human survivors saw us coming to their rescue and cheered. Blaire lept onto the last zombie stabbing it in the forehead with her Bowie knife, I surveyed the area in case there were more zombies approaching as Edward, Roy and Nikolai finally caught up. "You saved us, we though we were done for" said a blond male, as I turned to face him I reckonised him as the Irish action star Liam Neeson. I was a little bit stupified, "you're welcome" I answered as the cries of zombies carried on the cool breeze reached my ears, I snapped to attention and proceeded to hunt them, *come out you fucks* Edward covered my six as the undead circled the corner at full speed. I cut down the first 2, deciding to employ my tomahawk, I cleaved another's head in two, taking the head of the next off its shoulders and Edward shoot the rest. "Ruthless Germans I see" said a bearded fellow, another survivor emerged from the building clutching his side. "He's been bitten it seems" Roy noted as Blaire approached him. The young man dropped to his knees, a melencoly expression adorned his face. "I don't want to be one of them, end me... please" he begged her and without hesitation she put a bullet between his eyes. "It needed to be done, I'm sorry" Roy said to Liam who nodded. "Seems to be the way of things now" he replied as Nikolai gave him a pistol. "For your safety sir" he explained as I motioned for us to keep going, we came across an abandoned mining facility, we entered the the main building, scouting for signs of survivors. "Does anyone feel that?" Edward asked as the whole floor beneath us shifted and groaned. "Stay still" I cautioned as it gave out and we plummeted into the darkness.

We fell fast, sliding down a vertices drop, spilling out into a wooden shafts like building, Blaire landed on top of Nikolai, Liam next to her, Roy and Edward rolled to the left as I sailed right over the top of everyone, my body flying head first into the far wall and coming to an abrupt stop, my soul however went straight through and into the center of what looked like an old West town. *Fuck* I said, looking back as I heard the others yell my name. I stood up, taking a look at my surroundings, I determined that we must be quite far underground and decided to return to my broken ass body so as to not freak anyone out. I watched as Blaire slapped my face, trying to wake me, I laughed and caught the wide eyed star of Liam I to stared at hi in return. "You can see me?" I asked, pointing at myself as he nodded slowly. "What's wrong comrade?" Nikolai questioned the pale Irish man, he pointed at me, the Russian looked but then frowned, "what?" I realised that Nikolai couldn't see me in this form. I put my finger to my mouth in a hush in motion , shaking my head from side to side and he clicked. "Nothing it must have been a shadow" Liam answered as Blaire stopped trying to slap me awake. "She's out cold man" She said getting up and jumping down the hole in the floor. As much as I wanted to mess with the rest of them I jumped back into my body, feeling the pain of Blaires blows rush over me all at once, I opened my eyes and groaned, rubbing my red face, "fuck...." I said causing everyone except Edward and Liam to jump in fright. "Thank God you're ok" Roy said sighing heavily and helping me to my feet. I smiled and followed after Blaire, coming to the town I had a sneak preview to beforehand. "Bitch" Blaire said face planting me, Roy winced as I stumbled a little and fell off the roof.

As I recovered from Blaires abuse, I investigated the buildings in the area, walking up the rickety stairs, turning the corner and vaulting over the gap in the floor. I then walked a bit further and found my way to the bottom floor, too which I stumbled upon a cell with a rather interesting fellow locked inside, it then got to my ears, music, faint at first but I focused in on it, 'he came riding from the Southside slowly looking all around...' I heard from afar and it sounded like old 50's music. The big fella looked at me, it was if he was asking to be let out so I went in search of the key and identified it by the green skull that was hanging from the key ring. I unlocked the cage and the fella smiled, he gestured to the rather large bottle that sat on the table by the cage. "You want this" I asked holding it up and he nodded eagerly, I gave it to him and he gulped it down fast. He growled and ran at the door behind him, smashing it to pieces. "Good on you man you smashed that good" I praised as he wandered out into the town. "Woah, who's that?" Blaire asked with a grin, I shrugged and continued to explore as a familiar girly scream sounded out and it could only be one person. "Roy?!" I heard Misty exclaim as the Tranzit lot wandered over to us. I scowled in Roy's direction and stormed off leaving him confused, the big guy followed me, I wanted to be far enough away from him at the moment and I could hear the sounds of undead scrambling to get to us all. I was in hunt mode, which spelt trouble for AL, concerned which was not limited to just the dead, I also wanted to find d out where this music originated from and it wasn't long before I came across what looked like a saloon, the big guy must I've known to because he proceeded to break open the doors. It wasn't hard for him, I went inside and identified the mountain of unopened booze on the bar shelf. He seemed pleased by his work which made me smile even though my blood was boiling, I hadn't noticed at first but Liam had also followed me. "What are you? If it's not too rude to ask ma'am" He questioned as I turned to face him. "Let's just say I'm a freak for sakes, to tell you the truth, I'm not supposed to be alive" I answered as a tear escaped my stern face. "I see, must be tough having to stay together, knowing that you should be dead" he gathered as I sat down, shooting a zombie from behind him and to his credit he didn't flinch. "I was the result of exposure to the Element 115, I fell into a vat of it after I was shot by my employer at the time, it changed me, I now know that I am unaffected by anything that would otherwise be fatal to most, like gun shots for example" I explained, showing him my gun shot scar, " due to this I have now found that I can do a lot of crazy things, like jumping out of my own skin and wandering around without being seen quite like a ghost but more like Astral traveling, we'll I couldn't be seen till now" I gestured to him and he chuckled. "If it makes any difference you just startled me, but I have no fear of you and being able to do that must be quite funny and handy" he said as we shook hands, "much respect for you and your resolve through all of this, it's an honour to meet someone who has lived and seen what you have" I nodded as we exchanged looks of mutual respect for one another, I then heard Marlton scream again and figured I'd better go and clear out their undead 'friends'.


	2. Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems someone feels a little under appreciated perhaps...

I moved to stand and Liam gestured for me to stop, anot evil grin passed over his face and to be honest it actually scared me. "I have an idea" he said looking at me and winking. "Enlighten me" I commented, raising my eye brow curiously. "The prank to end all pranks" he explained as he moved to the bar, he looked under the shelf finding a shotgun and cocking it. "Ooooh, Astral prank" I said as he smiled, I went behind the bar and sat down, leaving my body as liam defended it while I was gone, he gave the spectral me a thumbs up and I was off towards the sounds of aggressive shooting. I came upon them surrounded by zombies, I half knew Edward could end up busting me, but then realised that he would say nothing as it would make him sound crazy. Plus he didn't care much for any of them except for Nikolai and had a small ounce of respect for Blaire as she would kick his ass in an instant if she knew what he knew about me. Once I felt that they were in trouble I cast lightning in the direction of the undead, frying them to a crisp as the eyes of all widened to the size of saucers, it was hard to contain my laughter but I knew they couldn't hear nor see me sound I doubled over in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, tears rolling down my Astral cheeks and I watched the desention ensue. "What the actual fuck" Blaire demanded as Misty jumped into Roy's arms in fright. "Magic?, I'm not drunk enough for this shit" Nikolai stated wandering off towards Liam's direction. Roy's reaction was a mix of confused horror, I walked right up to him and put my hand through his torso causing him to jump away from Misty and shudder and she frowned. More zombies appeared and ran towards them and I shot more lightning at them, then the flood gates opened, zombies oozed from all the nooks and crevices in the place, I reveled in the chaos of it all, Edwards laughed maniacally shooting zombies left, right and center with Blaire doing the same, I jumped through the roof to the ground blasting some with lightning here and some more there. I walked through another wall into another group of undead, casting them down and turning their bodies to ash with my power, cackling like an evil witch, I then returned to my body, leaping over the counter and boosting to the mass of zombies guns blazing. Blaire glared at me, I knew I was gonna get it when the zombies were dead for good, moments later the ground was littered with corpses and Edward, Blaire and I were soaked in blood. "The fuck?! Bro!" Blaire growled face planting my ass, but it was worth it. Roy also scowled at me, " where the hell were you!" He said walking up to me as I stood, getting right in my face. I furrowed my eye brows, staring right into his dark eyes, "Fighting my own zombies, I can't always be running to save your sorry ass Everytime they swarm ya'll" I explained turning around to walk off, he grabbed my shoulder and I automatically hit him, he stumbled backwards as my expression softened, "I'm sorry" he held up his hand. "No I get it Angel, I guess you don't care anymore" he said, his words cutting through me, this comment angered Blaire. "Don't care? Don't care!" I said trying to hold back my tears and fury but the tears escaped against my will, "if I didn't care I would've let you die in France you insensitive asshole!" I heaved, my breathing laboured, I wanted to hit him again but Blaire did it for me. My eyes went black with rage, I looked at Misty, as Liam emerged from behind Edward, *Death to you you fucking bitch! I hope you're faithless soul rots in hell with the undead I already sent there!* I cursed in German knowing only Richtofen would know what I said, *after everything I have done for this fucking sorry excuse for survivors, this is the thanks I get!* I kicked a wagon wheel stomping around seething with anger, Roy's expression changed from hurt to sadness, Blaires words hitting his already sore face as he finally realized what he does to me, *come out you undead fucks and face me!* I taunted reading my gun, *the fuck you don't know me!* gutteral screams emitted from my mouth, raw emotion, I charged head long into the horde that had appeared to meet my challenge. Liam watched in shock as I was surrounded.

I could barely stand, my legs shook, my arms ached and I breathed heavily as the pure adrenaline wore off. I turned around, blood covered me from head to toe, it was a frightening sight and just as quickly as the rage came, it left and I calmed down and regained my composure. "Wunderbar, let's us go yeah" I said walking casually past the others who's mouths were agape, except Edward who was giving me a knowing look, Liam who smiled and Blaire and Nikolai who were laughing hysterically. I walked towards the direction of the saloon, Misty stood in my way, hands on her hips and a smug look on her face. "Not happy about me getting close to Roy huh? Have designs on him do ya, German?" She taunted as I continued to stride towards her, I punched her hard in the nose knocking her on her ass. *Asshole* I said walking off not before giving her the finger. That was when Blaire caught sight of this saloon, running full speed she knocked me out of the way to get to the bar. *Cunt* I said and she glared at me. "What you say bitch?" She demanded waving her fist at me, I laughed and managed to get her to grin. I then held up the bottle of Appletons rum she was looking for with a gleeful smile, she hurtled over the counter as I ran out the door and straight into the big guy who stopped me from breaking the bottle, he handed it to Blaire who hugged him. "My kind of guy" She said as Nikolai shook his head with disapproval. "He just gave it too you, doesn't mean he likes to drink that shit" he explained as she gave him a classic Blaire look, "for all you know it could be vodka that he likes" he held up a bottle of the aforementioned spirit which got no reaction from the big guy at all, causing Blaire to point and laugh. It was at this time that he insulted her which causing another argument between them, all in Russian of course. "Just cause he didn't show reaction doesn't mean he like that Jamaican shit!" Nikolai exclaimed as Blaire punched him. "Same goes for vodka you bug brained twit!" Blaire accused as Nikolai hit her in the face, this caused Edward to turn to me and Liam, *They fight like they are still married but old* he said and I laughed, Liam looked to me for translation. "He said they fight like an old married couple" I explained as Blaire threw a boot each at me and Richtofen respectively, this was all while zombies tried to rush them knowing full well they weren't gonna succeed, still you got to applauded them for trying as Blaire swung backwards she hit a zombie in the head with her fist and Nikolai used his last pistol shot to kill another. "If I don't find ammo soon I'll have to kill them with my breath" he said as Blaire cackled. "I can only imagine how horrible that kind of death would be" She commented as Nikolai brutilized a zombie. "Fuck! You're right" he exclaimed as the rest of us fended off zombies that were trying to close in.


	3. Return To Processing

We had managed to get around the obstacles that blocked our path the Mansion that loomed ahead, I could see a figure standing in the top window and a voice spoke "leave this place" Nikolai snorted. "As if I listen to you weirdo" he said as the big guy smashed in the doors. I had noticed since my rant that Roy had kept his distance from me, which suited me fine, I waltzed in the door and was greeted by a woman, who seemed to be ghost like, all except me and Blaire stayed outside. Then Nikolai entered shooting g the ghost to death, but more appeared gunning for him in particular. "My ex wife hits harder than you!" He exclaimed as she stole his vodka, "no! It's my vodka! Mine! Mine own!" He continued to shoot the apparitions as they appeared, Edward had decided to join us as we shot our way through the Mansion. The ghost dared not to follow us into the hedge maze we found on the other side, Nikolai gave her the finger and we attempted to find our way through this maze all while killing any zombie that crossed our path. Meanwhile Marlton and Stuhlinger were locked inside the big man's cell for safety as they put it, nobody had seen what happened to Liam's bearded comrade, Misty and Russman investigated the other buildings, which left Liam and Roy standing outside the Mansion. "Why is it that weird shit always happens when Angel is not around?" Roy asked as Neeson shrugged. "I'm the wrong person to ask about that mate" Liam answered and Roy sighed. "True" he said looking towards the direction I had gone. "You know what I think, I believe that you two need to have a quiet talk with one another after this is all said and done so you can both be on the same page" Neeson said as I ran out the doors with the two Russians just behind me. "We have found a way out of here! Let's go!" I said as the others all gathered together to hear our plan.

Once we had devised our plan, Blaire and I took the front with Nikolai Edward and Roy behind us followed by Liam, Misty, Stuhlinger, Marlton and Russman bring up the rear. "Right, go!" I yelled and we made a break for it, Blaire shot the apparitions as they appeared, I watched for zombies and we made it to the hedge maze. Zombies spilled out of the hedge in droves, I popped them off as quickly as they came and we made it to the middle where there was a huge hole containing a swirling vortex. "Alright jump in!" I ordered, Edward went first, followed by Nikolai, Marlton hesitated but was pushed in by Russman who the jumped in as well. I covered the area, Stuhlinger was pushed in by Misty, she then jumped in to the void along with Liam and Nikolai followed. Blaire rolled backwards into it shooting 2 zombies dead before she dropped down, which just left Roy and I, he pulled me backwards as we dropped into the vortex together and my vision went black. Moments later we were topside, back in the building we first entered but on the upper floor, I had landed on top of Mustang and noticed that the others were outside already hailing the evac helicopter to get us back to the bunker. I then realised that Roy and I were alone, together, "Angel" he said and I turned to face him. "Yes" I answered. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being ignorant of the way you feel about me and that I feel the same way" he explained, his face flushed red, "can you forgive me for betraying your trust? " I smiled and nodded giving him a huge as the heli arrived. "Let's go shall we?" I spoke as we headed outside and boarded the chopper for our next possible meeting with the undead hordes.

"You know I was just thinking" I said as Blaires eyes widened, "I think I saw Indian Jones" Nikolai laughed. "Harrison Ford? No way" Marlton commented with a gleeful smile. "Wasn't he in national treasure? " Roy asked as Edward scoffed. "Nah that was that fella ooh what's his name.." Nikolai answered scratching his head as Edward and I waved our hands wildly and gestured for him to stop, "that's it! It was Nicolas -" Blaire punched him hard, eyes burning holes in his head. "It's he who shall not be named for fear of being killed for saying" I explained to all concerned, "safe to say it's not Harrison Ford" I looked at Blaire and she nodded, scary calm like and all that. "So Nicolas -" Nikolai tried to say as Blaire hit him again. I rubbed my forehead, at the same time as Edward did. *someone never learns* I said to him and he nodded in agreement and Liam Neeson shrugged. " I have no problem with not saying that name" he said as Blaire patted him on the shoulder grinning at him evily. "Scary..." Nikolai stated waving his arms around like he just didn't give no fuck and was punched for that too. "So what now?" Roy asked as Blaire continued to smack Nikolai. "Have you guys heard of our predicament during World War 2?" I asked looking around the group. Everyone except Richtofen shook their heads to say no. *should we Angel?* Edward asked with a raised eyebrow, I nodded and looked at them. "Would you like to hear the tale of Verruckt?" I asked and a very enthusiastic Blaire nodded grabbing my collar and shaking me. "Tell me!!" She demanded and I smiled, to tell you guys the truth, sometimes I would rather relive this time of my life than the wrath of Blaire on a good day, don't get me started on a bad day with Blaire.


End file.
